Def Jam: Peleando por una vida
by Emperor92
Summary: Basado en el juego DJFFNY. Naruto entra al negocio familiar de su tio: las peleas callejeras. Un mundo lleno de vicios, poder, tentaciones y sobre todo, peleas al muy estilo callejero. Descubran el camino que recorrera Naruto para ganar poder y fama. Universo alterno y mucha accion, romance y mas. ¿Que importa mas, el poder o la familia?


**Def Jam: Peleando por una vida**

 **Capítulo 1: "Entrando al negocio familiar"**

Dicen que las historias más interesantes, las más trágicas o incluso las más duras, ocurren debajo de nuestras narices. La ciudad de Konoha, una metrópolis grande y prospera. Como muchas otras ciudades, tenía sus leyes, sus negocios, estaban apegados a su propio estilo de vida. Pero la gente normal, la que tenía oportunidades era la que disfrutaba de esta vida. Sin embargo, al caer la noche, todas las leyes desaparecían y abrían las puertas a que las personas del bajo mundo vivieran su vida sin las cadenas que los demás arrastraban en su vida.

La noche se dejaba dominar por los muchos placeres que ofrecía la vida, como la prostitución, las apuestas, las adicciones, entre muchas otras cosas. Pero sin duda, un negocio que se fortaleció en la oscuridad de Konoha, fueron las peleas callejeras. Desde hace tiempo, se habían hecho reportes a las autoridades sobre clubes nocturnos donde la gente pagaba y apostaba por presenciar peleas clandestinas entre los más rudos pandilleros. Peleas donde la vida se perdía, la violencia dominaba y solo los mejores, se hacían con riquezas y poder. En un principio, cada club pagaba a los luchadores por los espectáculos ofrecidos. Pero fue cuando surgieron los líderes de familias. A cambio de un gran porcentaje de las ganancias, estos ponían a disposición a sus mejores luchadores para que el público creciera. Poco a poco, el número de clubes de peleas fue aumentando y esto incluía a los peleadores. La primera familia en alcanzar el máximo poder, fue la de Jiraiya, un hábil luchador veterano y hombre de negocios. A pesar de sus tratos no muy respetuosos ante la ley, tenia de su lado a una familia que protegía y ellos a él. Su fama y poder le dieron el sobre nombre de "El sabio sapo". Pero, incluso entre los criminales, nadie está por encima de la ley.

 **Club Nocturno "Paraíso Perdido" 10:40 p.m.**

Al sentir su cara tocar el suelo mientras dos policías lo esposaban, Jiraiya solo podía pensar en una sola palabra: "traición" y sabía muy bien a cual serpiente rastrera le quedaba bien esa palabra. Sin embargo, la ley lo buscaba a él por ahora. Sin nada de delicadeza fue levantado del suelo y arrastrado fuera del club mientras el público veía lo que creían el fin del imperio del poderoso peli blanco. Al llegar a la entrada del club, fue llevado a la parte trasera de un auto Pontiac modelo 2004 color negro. Después de asegurar al peli blanco, los dos detectives se sentaron al frente y empezó el camino a la jefatura. Sin mucha prisa aparente, los detectives conducían con mucha tranquilidad mientras Jiraya miraba con tranquilidad por la ventana tratando de quitarse las esposas sin mucho éxito.

\- Ni lo intentes – dijo el detective en el asiento del copiloto – ya sabemos que eres hábil para escaparte, pero te tenemos bien vigilado, jejeje

\- Hmp, veo que me conocen muy bien, pero bueno, son gajes del oficio – hablo el peli blanco con mucha tranquilidad

\- Lo único importante que hay que saber de ti, es que eres un criminal – hablaba el conductor mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo – y ahora que te tenemos, el siguiente será tu mano derecha, Nagato

\- Hablas mucho Han, pero recuerda que no es la primera vez que me arrestan…

\- Pero esta vez no escaparas. Roshi y yo no descansaremos hasta verte muerto o pudriéndote en una celda

\- Así es – contesto el compañero mientras se rascaba su pequeña barba roja y sacaba un cigarrillo de sus bolsillos – es solo cuestión de tiempo para que tu forma de vida, ¡CUIDADO CON…!

Antes de siquiera terminar, una Toyota color negra se estrelló de frente contra el lado derecho del auto, logrando que se volcara por completo, dejando inconsciente a Roshi, mientras Han apenas podía mantenerse despierto. De la camioneta se apreció una silueta negra que se acercó al vehículo. Jiraiya se arrastraba con lentitud por la ventana que termino sin ninguna protección hasta que vio al responsable de su escape.

\- ¡¿TU?! ¿Por qué lo…?

\- Deja de hablar y vámonos – lo interrumpió el sujeto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y rompía las esposas usando unas pinzas

Mientras se alejaban y subían a la camioneta, Han intento sacar su arma, pero su brazo derecho estaba fracturado. El dolor lo dejo inconsciente mientras trataba de mantener en su mente la imagen del culpable.

 **Jefatura de Konoha 11:40 p.m.**

Frente a un escritorio, se encontraba Han con sus ojos cerrados tratando de recordar lo sucedido. Su pantalón de vestir y su abrigo color azul, aun tenia manchas de sangre. Se sentía humillado y furioso. Su ira se convirtió en miedo al ver entrar a su jefe, Danzo Shimura, un hombre un poco viejo, llevaba una venda en su ojo derecho. Su traje era en su totalidad negro, sobresaliendo su placa de comandante de la jefatura y al caminar, su bastón provocaba un sonido difícil de ignorar. Venia acompañado de una chica de cabello rubio largo atado en una pequeña coleta, con su uniforme de trabajo y con una libreta en sus manos. Danzo se sentó detrás de su escritorio mientras su asistente se colocaba a su lado.

\- Roshi está vivo, pero le tomara unos días volver al servicio – empezó a hablar el viejo hombre mientras trataba de encender un habano – y el rastro de Jiraiya se perdió. ¿Qué fue lo que paso Han?

\- Al trasladar al criminal, un vehículo impacto contra nosotros, haciendo que perdiera el control, nos volcamos y estrellamos contra la pared. Jiraiya fue socorrido por el conductor del vehículo y escaparon

\- Pues este percance solo provoco el escape de nuestro criminal de cabello blanco y la muerte del soplón…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – respondió el detective sorprendido

\- Al parecer, no querían verlo sufrir más y lo encontraron muerto con un disparo en la frente

\- Yagura – se lamentó Han mientras apretaba sus puños

\- Tienes tres días para reponerte. Te asignare otro compañero en lo que Roshi se recupera. Busquen a Jiraya y a cualquier otro criminal dentro de su grupo

\- Si señor – dijo Han

\- Yugito tomara los datos y características del individuo para hacer un retrato. No quiero más fallos Han – fueron las últimas palabras del hombre mientras salía de su oficina con su habano en su boca.

\- Bien, dime todo lo que recuerdes Han – empezó a hablar la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en el escritorio y tomaba rápido un lápiz y una libreta – no te esfuerces demasiado

\- Tranquila niña – dijo Han más tranquilo – me memorice bien el aspecto de ese sujeto

\- Para tu información, no soy una niña. Estoy tan capacitada como tú – dijo la rubia un poco enojada

\- Tranquila, lo sé – dijo el hombre mientras se recargaba en su asiento – bien, sobre el sujeto. Era casi de tu estatura, cabello rubio un poco largo pero alborotado. Creo que sus ojos eran azules, nariz pequeña, orejas comunes. Diría que estaba entre 18 y 19 años.

\- ¿Algún rasgo único que recuerdes de su rostro? – decía la chica mientras se enfocaba en el dibujo

\- Parecerá loco, pero en sus mejillas había tres bigotes, como si se tratara de un gato, o un zorro, no lo sé, fue lo único destacable que recuerdo

\- ¿Qué recuerdas de su vestimenta?

\- Llevaba una chaqueta negra tipo hoodies. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y unas botas café tipo industrial.

\- ¿Era más o menos así? – pregunto la rubia mientras mostraba un retrato del sujeto

\- Si, más o menos. Tienes talento para los retratos hablados – dijo Han sorprendido

\- Bueno, solo falta reproducir la imagen y buscar a nuestro sujeto y a Jiraya

\- Nos tomó casi un año atrapar a ese viejo y escapo, espero que sea menos el tiempo ahora

\- Solo nos queda esperar

El silencio se apodero de la sala mientras Han cerraba sus ojos tratando de descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas.

 **Refugio de Jiraiya 11:30 p.m.**

A simple vista, el lugar parecía un cuchitril para callejeros, pero tenía un aroma a tranquilidad y a cigarrillos. El lugar estaba compuesto por una computadora en un rincón alejado y apagado; una mesa cerca de una pequeña estufa con un pequeño frigo bar con apenas unas cervezas y comida; había dos sillones en lo que parecía una pequeña sala con una pantalla de apenas 32 pulgadas conectada a un equipo de sonido surround y una consola play station 4. En uno de los sillones se encontraba dormido un sujet65to con una playera sin mangas color gris, unos shorts de mezclillas holgados con varios rasguños y con varios tatuajes en sus brazos tipo tribales y de tez morena. En su nariz llevaba un piercing en forma de anillo color negro y su cabello era color naranja corto, pero alborotado; en el otro sillón se hallaban jugando con el videojuego dos sujetos; uno de ellos de cabellera larga y roja que cubría parte de su rostro resaltando unos ojos color purpura y tez un poco pálida. Vestía con una camisa de cuello de tortuga de manga larga color roja debajo de un chaleco sin mangas color negro abierto, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro y unos tenis tipo Converse color azul oscuro; el otro sujeto de tez morena, solo llevaba una camisa de tirantes color azul marino debajo de una camisa de botones abierta de color blanca con líneas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla holgado color azul claro y su cabello era corto y de color negro un poco despeinado.

\- ¡Si! Dos de tres, acabo de patear tu trasero Nagato – se reía Óbito por su supuesta victoria

\- Primero, te aclare que no era bueno en estos juegos – dijo el pelo rojo un poco aburrido – y segundo, baja la voz. Si Yahiko se despierta, tú tendrás la culpa. Ya sabes cómo se pone después de estar un tiempo sin pelear

\- De acuerdo, ya me callo, pero solo si jugamos ahora tres de cinco

\- Eres un mal ganador…

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió para que entrara Jiraiya junto con su salvador.

\- Demonios Jiraiya – empezó el peli rojo – creí que estabas…

\- ¿Muerto? Sabes que es difícil matarme Nagato – interrumpió el peli blanco

\- ¿Quién es el niño que te acompaña jefe? – pregunto Óbito con arrogancia apuntando al rubio

\- Él es mi sobrino lejano, Naruto Uzumaki. El me ayudo a escapar de la policía mientras ustedes jugaban video juegos – dijo el peli blanco un poco molesto

\- Tranquilo Jiraiya, sabes que si me ven el club contigo, me hubieran arrestado al igual que a ti – dijo Nagato en tono de burla – además, tu querías buscar más chicas para tu… - pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de su jefe – de acuerdo, tranquilo, me callo. Entonces el rubio…

\- Se unirá a la familia, después de todo, es mi sobrino

\- Solo por lo que acordamos viejo pervertido – dijo el rubio con total burla

 **Flashback**

 **De camino al refugio de Jiraiya 11:00 p.m.**

Con Velocidad y prudencia, Naruto conducía su camioneta por las calles siguiendo las direcciones de su padrino. A pesar de la tensión en el aire, entre ellos había un amor fraternal muy característico.

\- ¿La tía Tsunade sabe lo de tu arresto? – pregunto el rubio sin despegar la vista del camino

\- No, ella está a salvo en la residencia familiar. Solo unos pocos saben su ubicación exacta ¿Cómo me encontraste?

\- No fue difícil, eres muy famoso, incluso en la academia militarizada a donde me enviaste – dijo esto último un poco enojado

\- Sabes que lo hice por tu bien. Además la vida que elegí es muy peligrosa y lo sabes…

\- Claro que lo sé. Después de todo, yo estuve en peligro el día en que tus enemigos atacaron mi hogar y mataron a mis padres frente a mis ojos

\- Sabes la promesa que le hice a tu padre. Cuando se casó con tu madre, ambos decidieron alejarse de la vida callejera y yo los ayude. Fue muy doloroso para mí y tu tía cuando supe que nuestros enemigos los encontraron. Y antes de morir, le prometí a tu padre que velaría por tu seguridad y bienestar

\- Pues, desde hace un año dejaste de comunicarte y no he recibido efectivo. Tuve que valerme por mi propia cuenta

\- ¿Qué hay de los $50,000 que te envié hace 2 años?

\- Lo último que quedo, acaba de usarse para rescatarse – dijo Naruto señalando el golpe de la camioneta – además, me expulsaron de la militarizada por violencia extrema. Ya no me queda nada

\- Entonces, quieres ser parte de mi forma de vida – dijo Jiraya con una sonrisa de lado

\- Solo hasta que tenga suficiente dinero para irme. No seré como tu

\- Eso me alegra sobrino

 **Fin flashback**

\- Naruto se unirá a la familia. Ahora que varios me creen muerto, debemos empezar de cero y recuperar nuestros clubes – dijo Jiraya después de explicar lo sucedido en su escape

\- Pues no parece que el chico sepa defenderse – dijo Óbito con arrogancia

\- Eso mismo pensamos de ti – dijo Nagato con burla – entonces Naruto ¿sabes pelear?

\- Tengo mis propios movimientos – dijo el rubio entrando en confianza con el peli rojo

\- Bien, veamos de que estas hecho

 **Gimnasio privado "Juventud ardiente" 11:50 p.m.**

A pesar de estar en un barrio olvidado y descuidado, el gimnasio parecía tener lo necesario para entrenarse adecuadamente. Sacos de box, aparatos de ejercitamiento, colchonetas, una zona de entrenamiento privado con una sala de espejos, una zona exclusiva para chicas y un ring en medio del lugar para practicar. Jiraiya, Nagato y Óbito le mostraron el lugar al rubio el cual estaba impresionado. Llegaron con el entrenador y jefe del lugar, el cual parecía ser un sujeto amable. Vestía un pants deportivo negro, unos tenis blancos con líneas grises y no llevaba camisa, dejando ver sus abdominales bien marcados y un tatuaje tribal en el pecho. Su cabello era castaño y un poco alborotado.

\- Yamato, él es Naruto mi sobrino. Necesitamos ponerlo a prueba – dijo Jiraya mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio

\- Veamos de que estas hecho – dijo el entrenador – ¡oye Chouji! Levanta tu trasero de la cocina y ven aquí

De una habitación trasera salió un chico de la misma estatura que Naruto, con una cabellera castaña muy larga. El chico era robusto y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una camisa negra de tirantes debajo de una camisa blanca de botones con las mangas aparentemente arrancadas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, subió al ring en espera de su contrincante. Antes de subir al ring, Naruto fue detenido por su padrino.

\- Escucha bien Naruto, no se trata solamente de pelear y ganar – hablo el peli blanco – se trata de hacer que el público se entretenga. Para eso debes saber tres cosas muy importantes: primero, saber burlarte de tu oponente para subir la intensidad del combate; segundo saber moverte, debes impresionar a los demás con técnicas únicas y tercero, termina siempre una pelea con estilo realizando algún movimiento increíble ¿lo entiendes?

\- Solo mira viejo, te sorprenderás de lo que aprendí en la militarizada

Naruto subió al ring. Sin hacer caso a las palabras y gestos de su contrincante, empezó a pelear con él. Los movimientos de Naruto estaban entre lo salvaje y rectos, como si fuera un experto en las artes marciales. Pero Chouji era muy hábil en la lucha de cuadrilátero. Pero el rubio empezó a impresionar a los demás. Primero conecto varios golpes rectos al estómago sacándole el aire al robusto castaño. Luego de agotarlo lo arrojo contra las cuerdas y cuando este regresaba por el impulso, el rubio lo golpeaba en el estómago con una patada. Después de un rato de leves golpes, Naruto decidió terminar con "estilo" como le dijo su padrino: de pie frente a él, Naruto coloco su brazo derecho sobre el cuello de Chouji a forma de un lariat. Sujetando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda sin soltar a su contrincante, empezó a girar a gran velocidad mientras levantaba el cuerpo de su enemigo lentamente hasta que después de varias vueltas termino azotándolo contra el suelo dejándolo noqueado con el impacto. Después de eso, todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados con dicho movimiento al que llamaron "Torbellino amarillo"

\- Nada mal – dijo Nagato recibiendo con un saludo amistoso al rubio mientras bajaba del ring – por mí, ya tienes mi aprobación amigo…

\- Oye, oye, tranquilo viejo, tuvo suerte y ya – dijo Óbito tratando de verse profesional

\- De todas formas, nos probó que tiene lo que se necesita – dijo Jiraiya mientras sacaba algo de una mochila que le daba Nagato – aquí tienes un poco de efectivo, cómprate ropa nueva y algo de comer. Nagato te llevara a un apartamento de mi propiedad que puedes usar para descansar y remodelarlo a tu gusto – después de eso, le entrego un celular – con esto nos mantendremos en contacto. Solo dale tu número a gente de confianza y evita a la policía durante el día. Poco a poco te integraras a la familia y conocerás a nuestros aliados. Bienvenido y gracias de nuevo

\- Ya estamos a mano viejo pervertido, solo espero comenzar pronto

 **Apartamento de Naruto 12:20 a.m.**

El nuevo hogar de Naruto era de una sola habitación muy amplia, pero parecía tener lo básico. Un sillón de dos cuerpos un poco viejo frente a una pequeña pantalla de 18 pulgadas, una cama sin sabanas en un rincón, un estante para trofeos o fotos, un pequeño armario con puerta corrediza de espejo completo, una pequeña estufa con un pequeño tanque de gas y un frigo bar y un comedor con solo dos sillas. La puerta de entrada solo daba al final de un pasillo donde había unas escaleras que dirigían a la calle. Desde la ventana se apreciaba todo el barrio y un poco a lo lejos la gran ciudad. Al llegar, Nagato le mostro todo un poco desilusionado.

\- Bueno, esto es todo tuyo, se ve pequeño y sin estilo, pero tú puedes acomodarlo a tu antojo y equiparlo con lo que quieras – dijo el peli rojo mientras revisaba el armario

\- No está mal, me acostumbrare – dijo el rubio - ¿A quién le perteneció este lugar antes?

\- A Yahiko, el tipo dormido en la base. Lo abandono cuando consiguió un lugar más grande para él y su novia, pero suele dormir con nosotros los fines de semana después de pelear o de tomar mucho y que Konan lo corra – dijo Nagato mientras se burlaba

\- Debo suponer que es muy fuerte

\- Te lo pondré así para que entiendas, tu estas en el lugar seis de los más fuertes de nuestro grupo. Yo soy el segundo mas fuerte, aunque no me gusta mucho pelear y Yahiko es el primero. Pero es muy flojo para pelear a diario

\- Entonces los alcanzare pronto, te lo apuesto – dijo el rubio mostrando una cara de burla pero llena de energía y confianza

\- Pues eso lo demostraras, mañana a las 12, p.m. en la base. Bueno yo me retiro, descansa

\- Gracias Nagato

Mientras Nagato salía del departamento con rumbo al suyo, Naruto miro por la ventana. Había dejado una vida de rectitud para entrar en una más oscura. Pero debía estar con la familia que le quedaba. Acababa de entrar en un camino lleno de oscuridad, traición y amor.

 **Continuara…**

 **Nota del autor:**

Hola compañeros escritores y amigos lectores.

He vuelto. Creanme que si no escribo o actualizo, no es porque quiera. El trabajo y la busqueda de inspiracion me dificulta las cosas. Pero estoy buscando fuentes de inspiracion para terminar mis trabajos pendientes y abrir nuevos proyectos. Este proyecto en particular, surgio hace unos dias mientras recordaba el pasado. Es un reto muy grande de verdad, porque este contexto en particular es un poco desconocido para mi, pero es parte de la habilidad de un escritor experimentar con todo para adquirir experiencia. Espero su mas sincera critica constructiva y comentarios sobre la historia. Por otra parte, mis otros proyectos siguen en pie, solo que tendran un ritmo un poco lento de actualizacion. Solo diganme cual historia quieren que actualice. En fin, gracias por su tiempo. Espero recibir comentarios de la historia y nos vemos pronto

Que tengan un buen dia

Atte.

Emperor92


End file.
